Am I Feeling?
by Sora and Riku's Destiny
Summary: Riku is a mean,bad boy and everyone loves him because of his coolness and his bad boy reputation. Sora is a shy,sensative,quiet boy who moves and meets Riku.When they meet, they change each others life...
1. Chapter 1

Am I...Feeling?

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock on Riku's bedside table went off and he almost jumped before he realized what it was, telling him to get ready for stupid school. Riku hit the top of the clock looking for the snooze button, while he was half asleep, but couldn't find it. Going impatient and angry at the annoying clock he pulled out the plug from the outlet making it shut off. '_That works_' and he went back to sleep not really caring that he will be late to school. Just as he was about to go to sleep his annoying sister, Kiari, was suddenly over him and shaking him, trying to wake him up, "wake up Riku! Time for school!"

Kiari annoyed Riku so much. Kiari was preppy, loud with that squeaky voice of hers, and…well if you had a little sister then you get what im saying. Sometimes Riku would try to convince Kiari that she was adopted cause compared to Riku, Kiari was nothing like him but Kiari would just walk off and just laugh saying that 'you're funny Riku! We're related just face it'

Ugh. She discusses me.

"Riku! Do you want to be late? It won't be a very good thing on you permanent record." Kiari went on.

'_Maybe if I ignore her she will go away'_ Riku thought, hopefully.

"Ugh! Fine but you're going to be late!" Kiari mocked.

'_Finally! Now I can go to sleep'_ Riku settled into bed and drifted slightly into a deep sleep. But then again he was interrupted…

"RIKU! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Riku's mother yelled from downstairs. There was nobody and nothing more than he hated and was kind of scared of than his own mother. And really the only one he obeyed or shall he say _had _to obey for that matter. "RIKU!!" his mother yelled yet again.

Riku knew that Kiari told on him. Yes, he knew Kiari enough to know that she will tell mother on Riku if it was the last thing she did. And that was another annoying thing about Kiari. Obeying, Riku got out of bed and got ready for school. Sighing in annoyment.

"You got everything sweetie?" Sora's mother asked.

"Yep" sora answered shifting his backpack on his right shoulder. Sora was starting a new school in a new place. This isn't the first time though, he's been to many different schools in different places because of his mom's work. Whenever she announces that they had to move again she always freaks out cuz of me, cuz I had to leave all my friends and the stress about a new school. I don't blame her about the new school idea but not about leaving his friends cuz really, he didn't have any friends. Nobody would want to be his friend just because they think he's a bit strange…and too quiet. So he never felt bad about moving cuz of the leaving the friend situation. Though he didn't like moving and moving to a new place all the time cuz he even forgotten where he was born…his hometown. So if people ask about where he was born or his hometown he would say 'I don't know' which was kind of sad. His mom said that this will be there official place to live, no moving or packing included. And Sora had to admit that he was a bit happy about that, now he has a chance to finally make at least one friend. One was good enough for Sora. He would be pleased if he knew at least one person cared about him…

"Are you sure? Do you have your pens? Pencils? Oh how about-"Sora's mom went on pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Mom! You're freaking out again. Its just school." Sora interrupted, laughing at his mom. She always freaks out about certain things. Especially if it's the first day at a new school.

She took a deep breath "sorry sweetie. Thanks for telling me before I gone crazy" she giggled. She looked on the wall clock. "Oh! You better go before you are late!" She said pushing her son out the door. "bye! Have a good first day!" she called after him.

Sora was walking as fast as he could to get to school before the bell rang saying that class has started.

Sora was in front of the school and was staring at the most biggest school he has ever seen. Before Sora notice what he was doing the bell rang and it snapped him out of his thoughts and he ran into the school going to his locker and only taking out the stuff he will need and ran towards his first class. He opened the door without knocking. Everyone was staring at him at his sudden entrance.

Sora blushed.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

Sora was still blushing and he was so nervous he couldn't speak so he just gave him his schedule without saying a word. The teacher studied it "oh yes! You're the new student I was expecting" he gave Sora back his schedule and said "go sit next to Riku in the back. Riku raise your hand."

Sora looked out toward the students to look for a raised hand.

'_Did he just call my name? Oh whatever' _Riku wasn't paying attention. He was doodling randomly on a sheet of paper that was suppose to be for notes but he was so bored he didn't care.

The teacher sighed "Riku!"

Riku snapped his head up "what?!" rather annoyed.

"I told you to do something!" the teacher scowled

Riku thought for a while

"You weren't listening were you?" he sighed

"No I listened"

"Then what did I say?"

"You asked me if I was listening…duh!" he was talking back '_man he's asking me if I was listening?he should be asking himself that'_

He sighed "it's useless. I told you to raise your hand!"

"Why?"

"I'm the one to ask questions! Sora just go sit by him" he turned to sora who was watching both of them argue.

Sora went to sit by the white haired boy with blue eyes…or was it green? Hmmm… it was blue with a little touch of green in it. He had to admit his eyes were unique and breathtaking. He looked away quickly from the white haired boy named Riku when he turned his gaze towards sora.

Sora blushed.

Riku turned toward the brunette named…Sora was it? When he felt like he was staring at him. '_Great! Just great! Now he has to share his personal space with the new kid' _Riku thought really annoyed now. He looked at the new kid with a disgusted face. Studied his style and his hair. '_What is up with that hair?'_ He looked back towards his face and noticed that he was looking at him too. The first thing he noticed was his eyes. They were like a sky blue or like an aquamarine kind of color. '_Wow' _Riku's jaw dropped and he was shocked. He couldn't look away. It was like he was hypnotized. '_Look away Riku!' _but for some reason he couldn't

Sora didn't know why he was still staring at the white haired boy's eyes they were just so beautiful and his hair. He was…beautiful. '_What am I saying?'_

Riku finally snapped out of his trance and looked at him the way he did before "what are you looking at?!" he said in a mean rude voice.

Sora blushed and looked away quickly, sinking into his seat slightly.

The bell rang

Sora jumped the second he heard the bell and left the classroom. '_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ he kept repeating into his head as he stormed to his next class.

Riku sat there still while half of the students left. Finally he shook his head and realized he was still sitting. He got up and went into the hall trying to look for him but couldn't find him anywhere on his way to class. He was so distracted on finding Sora that he didn't notice some of the girls saying hi to him. '_Why was I so interested in finding that brunette boy?' _Riku was confused. He went into his classroom and saw that Sora was sitting in the back of the class and for some reason he wanted to sit by him but sat somewhere far away so he wouldn't be distracted again like he was before.

Riku tried his best to stay far away from him but sometimes he _had_ to sit by him. He had so many classes with that new kid. Why can't he run away from that brunette? He felt really bad about his rude attitude towards Sora and somehow he wanted to make it up to him. He didn't know why he just did. Well…it was probably because he has tripped him and pushed him on purpose in the hallway so he will be humiliated.

'_Where is he?'_ Riku looked around and spot him at his locker and he just walked over towards him.

'_Why is he picking on me? Why is he so mean? Is he doing this on purpose? Making me have the worst first day ever? Making me fall on my face for everyone to laugh at' _Sora got his things out of his locker and headed out towards the door after a long horrible day.

"Sora…" a familiar voice whispered into his ear causing him to stop into place and shiver down his spine. The white haired boy who was mean to him all day and the one who made him cry in the restroom earlier today during lunch came into view in front of Sora.

"Hey" Riku kept an unreadable, calm face.

'_Why is he nice to me? Should I say hi or should I just walk away?... walk away' _Sora looked at him, confused and just walked away without saying hi back.

"Wait! Sora!" Riku grabbed Sora's shoulder and spun him around. He sighed "look I'm sorry I've been rather rude to you."

Sora blushed at Riku's touch. He tried to hide his face, looking away from him.

"Hello?! Do you speak?" Riku said it in yet another rude voice. He realized it "oh sorry"

Sora stepped away from him

"at least say something to me "Riku said it the nicest way he could do it.

"Um…yes I do speak…why did you do those rude, mean things to me today?"

Riku was shocked at how deep his voice was, it kind of gave him the chills. '_Snap out of it!'_ "Look I said I was sorry. I didn't…I…" he sighed "come on I'll walk you home"

Sora jumped a little '_why does he want to walk me home?'_ before Sora could protest Riku grabbed his shoulder and dragged him outside. Sora blushed at his arm around him.

After a few minutes of silence Riku finally answered Sora's question "the first day, well actually the first week, at a new school is suppose to be one of the worst day of your life. So I picked on you because you were a new student. Don't take it personal. I do it too all of the new kids."

"Too late." Sora was humiliated in front of half of the school and Riku expects for him to not take it personal? Wrong.

Riku sighed "I want to make it up to you… why don't we go for some ice cream or something sometime? How does that sound?"

Sora popped out of his sulky mood and jumped up "yeah! That would be awesome!" sora had a big grin on his face. He loved ice cream, his favorite was chocolate. Well… he practically lived off chocolate.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle at Sora's expression. "Good how about this weekend?"

Without thinking he straight out said "yes!"

Riku chuckled. "So are we anywhere close?"

Sora looked around "oh right here" his house was right next to them and he didn't even notice. Both of them walk up to the front steps of the house. Both of them secretly didn't want to leave one another.

"So um… guess I'll see you tomorrow." Riku put his hands in his pockets

"Yeah…" Sora looked at him for a couple of minutes then opened the door with his key, unlocking it. "See you tomorrow" he said before closing the door. He went to his window and watched Riku stand there for a minute until he finally turned away and walked to his own house.

Riku stepped into his house to hear his mom and dad arguing up stairs. He sighed.

"Hey Riku" Kiari had a smile on her face that read 'I know something you don't know about' or a 'you're in big trouble, I'm going to tell mom on you' kind of face.

He sighed yet again "what do you want?"

"Why do you always assume that I want something?" Kiari was still smiling

"Cause you do. I can tell by your smile"

"I smile all the ti-"

"Kiari!" Riku interrupted

"Ok fine… I saw you today hanging with that new kid Sora. You like him don't you!" Kiari was jumping up and down with her smile that Riku wanted so much to slap right off… or really he would rather slap her whole mouth off and send it off to an unknown island. Maybe then he would probably get along with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Riku was telling the truth. He didn't know what Kiari was talking about, he doesn't like that brunette boy he barely knows him for crying out loud! '_There is nothing going on between us'. _"I'm not gay"

"Are you sure? With that hair of yours I beg to differ." She giggled completely enjoying this moment.

"Whatever Kiari" He walked off into his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. On his way to his bed he slipped off his shoes and threw his backpack on the floor. He laid down on his bed on top of his sheets.

He sighed.

'_He doesn't like Sora…why would she jump to that conclusion? I only knew him for on day. Well actually he barely knew him. Why would she think that I am in love with Sora? In love with a GUY? Seriously she was dropped on her head when she was a baby!'_ (Not for realz lol) All Riku was thinking about was his day with Sora and how he would blush whenever he was nervous or embarrassed, which was pretty much all day. It was true that Riku would pick on the new kids on their first day but never this much…

ugh!

Why did he pick on Sora five times worst than he usually does? Why was he extra mean to him? He knew why cause Sora was special in some way he didn't figure out himself. Hmm… he's special…but in what way? In a good way or a bad way or some way in between or some thing different? Could he possibly be special enough to create Riku's attention more than he'd ever given attention to anyone in his life before?

He grunted _'why do I care so much??? Why do I give a crap?'_

Riku fell asleep in frustration and confusion. Dreaming, unsurprisingly, of the brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was still dark outside when Riku woke up. '_What time is it?'_ he reached for his clock and turned it in his direction so he was able to read the time.

6:18 am…

'_What?' _he looked more closely squinting his eyes to get a better view of the time that he couldn't believe was the time. _'It is 6:18! What the fuck?!' _it was _super_ early for his comfort. He slumped back into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep, closing his eyes but it didn't do any justice.

Ugh!

He couldn't seem to go back to sleep, it was like the world was saying "get you lazy butt up! Or else!" and somehow his body didn't want to know what "or else" meant. He got up and brushed his teeth and changed into a black shirt, blue jeans that were a bit baggy that had a few cuts everywhere, and just a pair of old shoes he just picked out randomly. He looked at the clock.

6:30 am

He sighed and sat down on his bed. Positioning his elbow on his right leg so he could rest his head on his hand. '_I don't like this…_'

He frowned as the next thought made him angry, _'I wonder what Sora is doing now'_ whatever he did he would always come back to the Sora subject. This, weirdly, may be more annoying than his sister Kiari.

Ugh!

He slammed down on his bed, his back on the bed looking at the ceiling. Then he had a thought…

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Sora's alarm went off at the time he set it last night.

7:00 am

Sora woke up at the incredibly _loud _alarm, and, to his surprise, he was drifting off back to sleep. Even though the alarm was loud enough to wake up the neighbors.

"Sora…" his mom came into his bedroom and shut off the alarm. "Sora wake up. Time for school" she sighed "and for me, time for work" she grunted.

Sora was still half asleep.

"Sora wake up" she shook him.

"Huh?"Sora opened his eyes

"Come on get up lollypop. Time for both of us to be on our way to a living hell." She chuckled

Sora looked at her and chuckled "you mean prison"

She laughed "ya…" she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Sora got up and got ready for school. He went into the kitchen and just made toast and started munching down.

"Bye lollypop. I'm off!" she kissed him on the forehead and took off to the front door.

Once sora finished he stepped out the door and found something he couldn't believe.

"AH!" he jumped up at least an inch or 2 back

Riku smirked "hi to you too. Took you long enough."

"What are you doing here?" Sora was wide eyed and confused

"Uh duh I'm here to walk with you to school…"

'_Did he say anything about walking with me to school yesterday?...no'_ Sora was lost in thought thinking about everything they said yesterday.

Riku chuckled "come on we're going to be late if we just stand here" he grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him to the sidewalks.

Sora blushed hard.

Riku was still holding his hand awkwardly while they were still walking towards the school. Sora didn't know that Riku, too, was blushing slightly at the touch. They finally reached the school and Riku had to let go.

They went to put the things they don't need in their locker and headed off to class together…

At the end of the day in the last class which they don't have together, Sora caught himself staring at the clock on the wall. _'Ugh! Can that clock get any slower?!' _And luckily a few minutes later after he said that the bell rang. He got up and ran out the door before anyone could take a second breath.

He was walking toward his locker when he was stopped by a hug from behind him. He looked to see who it was and it was some random girl he has never met. She had reddish hair, and blue eyes that were almost like his but duller.

"Uhh…" Sora was confused _'who is this girl? And why was she hugging me?'_

Riku saw Kiari hugging sora and he was a bit jealous and mad but he didn't realize it himself. _'Just act like you don't care. But I do…but why? Oh I have no time for questions! I got to break them apart' _he came up to them both and pulled them apart by grabbing them by their shirts.

"Kiari what are you doing?" he said with a calm face.

"I was just welcoming him to our school. And my way of saying hello to your new and only _boy-_friend," she started giggling at her own joke

Riku sighed in annoyment _'why am I talking to her?' _He grabbed Sora's arm and walked off leaving Kiari without saying a word. He kept walking even though Kiari was calling him with her squeaky little voice. They walked to sora's locker "get your stuff and lets go" he said quickly.

Sora looked into his eyes for a moment. '_Why is he mad?'_

"C'mon…" he said a bit calmer.

Sora blushed and got his stuff then closed his locker. He turned to Riku and gave him a grin, trying to cheer him up a little.

Riku smiled "c'mon!" he took sora's arm again and dragged him outside. Instead of Riku letting go of sora's arm he slid down and stopped at his wrist. Both of them blushed hard.

Sora waited a few minutes to ask his questions he's been meaning to ask. But for some reason he didn't want to ruin this moment.

"wh-who was that? The girl" he had to ask. He didn't know why but he felt like they, Riku and Kiari, were a couple before. It wasn't like it was his business but for some reason he wanted to know. No, he demanded to know.

Riku paused, "Just forget about her"

That was not the answer Sora wanted "Riku…who was she?" he had to ask… "Were you guys…a thing before? You know… a couple?"

Riku stepped away quickly and let go of Sora's wrist "Ew no! I would never go out with her. She's my sister!"

"Oh!" Sora was relieved.

"My annoying sister I should say. Look just promise one thing for me… don't listen to what she says about me cause she just makes things up to try to humiliate me…but she never wins" Riku smirked at the end of his sentence.

"I promise…" Sora grinned

Riku looked at him and smiled "good"

They walked in silence both of them smiling ever so slightly. In a couple of minutes they reached Sora's house and they stood there on the front door step and stared at each other. They didn't want to leave each other. Riku didn't want to go to that living hell he supposingly calls "home." Sora's house was fine but it is very lonely and quiet all the time. He barely had anything to do.

"Oh!" Riku broke the silence and he started reaching into his pockets and finally found what he was looking for. He showed what it was, a piece of paper. "Use it everyday, because I get bored at home" he placed the piece of paper in Sora's front pocket. Riku smiled.

Riku started walking off then stopped in front of the gates to say "I'll be here tomorrow so we can walk together again. See ya!" then he walked on his way home.

Sora watched him go and turned to unlock the door. He stepped inside, closing the door, and went to his room. He put his stuff down and took out the paper in his front pocket where Riku put it. When Sora thought about that he blushed. He unfolded it to reveal a series of numbers…like _'a phone number!'_ he stared at it, bewildered. _'It's his phone number!'_

Sora didn't know what to do at this point. _'Call him…duh! But what should I say?' _

Sora sighed but got up after a few minutes and picked up his cell phone off the couch in the living room. He dialed the number slowly; he kept messing up because of his stupid fingers shaking. He pressed send and listen to the phone ring. _'Maybe if I'm lucky, he won't pick up'_

"Hello?" Riku answered.

'_Damn! What do I say?'_ "Um…hi?" _'Is that the best I could do?'_

Riku perked up "oh hey Sora! Bout time you called!" he chuckled.

"Umm… you gave me your phone number?"

"Yeah. I get really bored at home and I just like to hear your voice every now and then…and my home isn't the most pleasant place you want to live…" he paused.

"Why's that?" Sora was curious and plus he just wanted to keep the conversation up.

"Ugh! Where do I begin? Everything! Everything is a living hell here! My mom, my dad, my sister definitely, and just my whole house."

"Is it that bad?" Sora couldn't possibly believe that Riku's house is a living hell, school was a living hell.

"Yes it is. There are times, well actually all the time, when I want to run away and never turn back."

"Oh really?" was all sora could say.

"Yeah. So how is it in your house?"

"Well nothing really much happens around here. It's quiet and lonely. Nothing to do around here." He looked around while he was speaking, looking at all the emptiness. "My mom doesn't get home until ten o' clock"

"Well that's better than living here. At least you have peace, I don't."

Both sighed. Then they both laughed.

Sora couldn't believe that he is in this moment right now, talking to Riku over the phone. It's only been two days that they've known each other, but it felt like they knew each other forever. Like they were already best friends.

Both of them were silent, listening to each others soft breathing. They didn't need to talk. They weren't bored with the silence they gave over the phone. Its better they keep silent over the phone then not to have them on the phone. Just like on the front steps of Sora's house, they didn't want to hang up. But at some point they had to hang up. They didn't want that moment to come up anytime soon, though.

On the other side of the phone, Sora could hear Kiari come into Riku's room "Riku!" she gasped "are you talking to Sora!? You gave him your phone number didn't you!? I told you! You like him don't you!?"

"Kiari!" Riku yelled "get out of my room!"

"I need to tell you something!" She wined

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Riku returned back to Sora "sorry Sora I have to go…"

"You do like him!! I knew it! You're never sorry about anything! But your sorry bout-"

"Kiari! Shut up!... bye Sora see you tomorrow" he said real quick before hanging up.

The phone cut off. Silence.

"Bye" Sora said before closing his phone. He sighed.

'_Does he? Does he like me? Why would he be so mad at Kiari just for saying that he liked me? He would yell when he talks to Kiari but with me…he talks to me with a soft and kind of sweet voice…ugh! What am I thinking?!'_ Sora was racking his brain about this one phone call. He was thinking maybe he shouldn't have called but thought that was stupid! He had a good time talking to him other than talking to him in person.

Sora got up from the couch and went into his room, and then changed into pajamas then went to sleep. He was getting ready for another long day with Riku tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the week flew by quick. Nothing much happened, just that Kiari, Riku's sister, stopped bothering them both and Sora wondered why. Other than that, nothing really. The week was boring but flew by fast. Actually Sora didn't think it was that boring, whenever Riku was around there was no reason why he would be bored. To Sora, Riku was full of surprises. Sometimes he liked it but other times he wishes he didn't do certain stuff.

Riku turned to Sora and held out his hand "You ready?"

He looked at Riku's hand "Ready for what?"

Riku took Sora's hand "to go get some ice cream, remember?"

They started walking "oh right it's the weekend. I almost forgot"

'_How could I forget the most important day I've been looking forward to all week?' _

Riku chuckled "me too…almost."

"So do you want to go now? Or later?"

"I rather go now…but first we have to put our stuff away…"

"Uh... you can put your stuff in my house, I don't mind. You can come back for it later…" Sora hesitated _'please say yes!'_

Riku paused for a moment then smiled "yeah sure."

"Ok cool" he was relieved.

They reached the house a couple of minutes later. Riku was nervous cause he has never stepped foot in Sora's house. Only on the outside.

Sora was nervous as well because of the same reason. He got the door unlocked and kept the door closed. He counted to five until finally opening the door. _'Oh I hope he likes my house…'_

Riku stared at the entrance of Sora's home. He watched as Sora walked smoothly into his own house. He looked at him, turning.

"Well? You coming inside?" Sora stared at him

Riku stared at Sora's eyes. They seemed…nervous, frightened, and absent minded. Riku stepped inside slowly. It felt like one of those moments where you were stepping into another, different world but turning you back to your life forever. It was a scary moment for Riku. And Riku didn't know that Sora was feeling the same way, scared.

Riku looked around the living room, absent minded, yet he felt strangely comfortable. He felt like this was a home, unlike his prison chamber he has.

"Umm… let's put our stuff in my room," Sora said nervously

'_What?! I'm going into his room too??' _Riku thought

Sora started walking towards his room and Riku soon followed him closely. Sora walked to the nearest hallway and came up to the second door to the right. He opened the door.

Again Riku had the same feeling as he did in walking through the front door of the house. And did the same thing he did when he walked into the living room.

Sora threw his backpack on the bed and Riku followed. Sora sat on the bed and Riku sat on the navy blue couch across from the bed.

"Well?... what do you think of my place?" he grinned.

Riku had to tell him the honest truth, "I like it…it feels…like… home." He smiled.

Sora chuckled, "really?"

Riku was serious, "I wish that my home could have the same feeling that I have right now…feeling like…" he didn't finish.

Sora frowned. He stared at Riku, "…Like what?"

"Feeling like…I belong," he looked at Sora's confused face. He got up and sat beside Sora. He looked at the line between Sora's eyebrows. Riku placed his fingers between Sora's eyebrows and smoothed it out until his face was calm. Riku smiled.

Sora blushed, "Um… we better go."

"Right," Riku said still smiling.

Riku led the way to the ice cream shop. Both of them silent on their way there. They entered the shop and sat across from each other. The second they sat down, their server came to take their order.

Riku already knew who their server was. It was the same girl that always takes his order. Selphie, Kiari's friend…

He sighed.

"Hey Riku!" Selphie said with a grin.

Riku didn't look at her; instead he looked at Sora studying the menu. He watched the different expressions he made at the different ice creams.

Riku smiled a little.

"So the usual?" Selphie asked when Riku didn't answer her earlier.

"Yeah," he finally replied to her but still looking at Sora.

Sora already knew what he wanted but he just wanted to look at the different choices they had. He had to admit that they had really weird names for some of the ice creams.

"Oh and who's this?" Sora realized that the girl was talking to him.

He put the menu down, and looked at the girl with light brown short hair that stuck out at the end. Like one of those farm girls with braided hair and it floated above their shoulders.

"Uh I'm Sora…" it took him a while to answer because a mental picture of a farm girl with floating hair had presently taken his attention.

"Oh I've heard of you…yeah you are the one every girl is crazy about, the new kid, right?" the girl exclaimed.

Sora was confused. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Selphie…" Riku stopped her.

She turned towards Riku.

Sora looked at Riku, wide eyed. _'He knows her? Who is she?'_ These are one of the things he isn't fond of Riku. He doesn't really tell Sora anything that he thinks he should know from Riku.

"Don't confuse my friend…" Riku continued.

"Your fr…" she thought a moment. "Oh! Yeah Kiari told me about the relationship between you a-"

"Selphie! I don't need another Kiari right now," Riku cut her off; he was mad

Sora was more than confused. _'This girl, Selphie is it? Knows Kiari?'_

"Right sorry," she turned to Sora. "What would you like?"

Sora knew she was talking to him but he was looking at Riku while he spoke, "Chocolate ice cream."

She scribbled on the tiny notebook and left the table. Once she left, Riku looked up at Sora, and smiled like nothing had happened. He was trying to make Sora forget what had just happened but sora isn't dumb.

Sora started blurting out all the questions in his head, "Who is she? How does she know Kiari? How do you know her? She goes to our school?"

It was like his head was so full of questions that he just blurted them out in Riku's face without thinking twice.

Riku frowned, "That's Selphie, Kiari's friend. She goes to our school."

There was still one question Riku didn't answer, "How do you know her?"

"I don't. She has a crush on me. She did ever since we were kids."

"Are you two friends? Or ever were friends?" Sora had to ask.

"No. I'm never interested into any of Kiari's gal-friends," he finally looked at Sora.

Sora didn't say anything because their ice cream was served at their tables, but it wasn't Selphie that gave them their ice cream. _'Oh whatever'_ he turned his attention back to Riku.

"What did she mean by all the girls at school are crazy about me?" he tried to catch Riku's eyes.

Riku chuckled, "what she means about that is, that the girls at school use to be crazy about me. _All_ of them had crushes on me, but you came along and every girl started going after you. They even have a club." He rolled his eyes.

Sora was wide eyed, "why? Why do they like me?"

Riku looked away, not using eye contact with Sora, "um…because you're sweet, shy, smart, and…cute. So I've heard. I mean, I don't blame them for liking you, you're pretty darn adorable."

Riku and Sora blushed harder than they ever had before.

Sora didn't know what to say to all of that. Sora had never had his eyes as wide as he had them now. If he had a mirror, his eyes would probably be as big as a tennis ball. He blinked and started eating his ice cream.

Riku felt like he should say something, but he didn't know what he should say. _'Change the subject! And quick! Duh…' _he started eating his strawberry ice cream.

"So is your ice cream good?" that was the only thing that he could think of saying.

Sora looked at Riku, confused, "yeah its chocolate ice cream… you've never tasted it?"

Riku shook his head from side to side.

Sora had an 'I can't believe you haven't tasted the best ice cream ever' look. Sora got a spoonful of chocolate ice cream and stuck it out towards Riku.

"Try it!" Sora grinned.

Riku was pleased to see Sora smiling again. Though he didn't really like chocolate but decided that maybe chocolate ice cream would be different than candy chocolate.

Riku took a chance and instead of grabbing the spoon like a normal person would, he just leaned forward and put the spoon in his mouth and ate the ice cream.

Sora was dubious faced…

Riku leaned away and started tasting the ice cream. Just like the candy chocolate, it wasn't bad but he didn't like it. He swallowed anyway.

Sora smiled, "what do you think?!"

"I don't really like it," Riku had to be honest.

"Aw…" Sora frowned. He hung his head

Riku picked up his head with two fingers so that they were both looking at each other in the eyes. Riku smiled.

"Sorry…" Riku chuckled, "do you want to try my ice cream? Its strawberry!"

Sora grinned, "Sure!"

Riku took a spoonful of strawberry ice cream and stuck the spoon into Sora's open mouth, like he was feeding him.

Sora tasted the ice cream and swallowed. He smiled, "mmm… it's good! Sweet!"

Both of them laughed. Once they stopped laughing they both stared at their spoons.

Sora was studying his spoon, while Riku kept on eating his ice cream like what they did earlier didn't happen.

'_if he can do it then I can too!'_ Sora picked up his courage and kept on eating his ice cream. He could taste Riku on his spoon when he placed it in his mouth. He looked at Riku and found him staring at him too.

When they locked eyes, they had a weird feeling in the pit of their stomach.

'_What is this feeling I have?.....' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they left the shop, they started towards Sora's house. Riku was confused about how he felt towards Sora earlier. _'What was that feeling? First off…I was feeling something? I never felt for anyone before?'_

Sora was, now and then, asking random questions to Riku and he would answer either a simple no, yes, or maybe. Riku knew that if he did one little thing that was out of the ordinary for Sora then he would be worried or concerned. Even after so many times that Riku says that he is fine.

Sora can always tell when Riku is telling the truth or not. Or if something is on his mind.

"Riku…"

They were suddenly in Sora's bedroom. Riku looked at Sora.

"…Thanks."

Riku nodded his head. Riku gathered all of his stuff then looked at Sora who was watching him the whole time, "I guess I should be going. Don't want to, but…"

"Then stay!" Sora blurted, "…here."

Riku looked at Sora puzzled. At that point Riku was deciding either to stay here and don't deal with the people at his house, or he could go home to the torture chamber and stay in his room the rest of the day.

Sora was staring at Riku while he scrabbled through his thoughts.

'_Well I'm probably going to end up talking to him over the phone later anyway' _Riku thought before answering.

Sora chuckled of embarrassment, "I'm Sorry! I-I don't know why I said that! You don't have to stay! Just forget I said that." Sora was talking really fast, he paused for a moment and whispered, "…unless you do want to stay?"

Riku set his stuff down and looked at his brunette friend, "I'll stay…" he smiled

Sora was shocked

_RING!!RING!! _Riku reached into his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Kairi…

He sighed. "It's Kiari. Let me see what she wants. Be right back," Riku stepped outside of sora's room to the couch in the living room.

He answered the phone.

"What Kiari!? What do you want?" he answered.

Kiari was whispering, "Riku! Where are you? You were suppose to be home hours ago!"

"Why?" Riku answered. "And why are you whispering?"

"Cause mom is really flipping out!" Kiari replied

"Why does she care? She never cared for me before!" Riku nearly yelled.

"Riku you're her first born! Of course she cares about you!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Whatever..."

Kiari sighed, "Riku just come home! Or else you're really going to get it when you come back!"

Riku looked at Sora's bedroom door, "I can't…"

She sighed, "Riku can't you leave Sora for one day?"

Riku paused, "I didn't say I was with Sora…"

Kiari was silent, "…I just suspected, since your like always with him." Then she questioned, "Hey what do you guys do when y'all are alone?"

He blushed, "Kiari don't try to change the subject!" Riku was literately yelling. "What do you know?"

While he was arguing with Kiari, Sora came out and stared at Riku, obviously alarmed by Riku's yell. He came and sat next to Riku. He mouthed the words _what's wrong?_

In response, Riku turned up his phone high enough for both of them to hear.

"Well…" Kiari went on. "Earlier I was talking to Sophie while she was at work, and she told me that you and Sora were at the shop. So I told Sophie to tell me what you guys were doing and well…you know the rest."

Riku could tell, from her voice, that she was smiling at the end of her sentence. Riku was mad at her. _'That sort of stuff is private! Something she doesn't understand! Ugh!'_

All he could say to her was, "I'm not coming home tonight!" Then he hanged up, not letting her say anything else. He sighed

"So that's why Sophie didn't come back after she took our order…"

Riku looked at Sora's expression. _'Is he horrified? Or confused? Maybe a little puzzled…'_

Riku sighed and requested, "Forget about Kiari. Don't worry about what she said."

Sora looked at the white haired boy, a line creating between his eyebrows, "Is that all you ever do? Forget about Kiari? Care less about her? Riku… she's your sister!"

Riku looked down, away from the brunette.

"Riku I want you to do something for me…" Sora paused, waiting for Riku to look at him.

Riku continued to look down, avoiding contact with those breath taking sky blue eyes.

Sora continued to plead, "Riku can you look at me?"

Riku slowly looked up at Sora's ocean eyes, nearly drowning into them.

"Riku…I want you to be nice to Kiari," Sora continued when Riku finally looked into his eyes.

Riku almost jumped. "What?"

"I want you to be nice to your sister Riku," Sora repeated.

"No," Riku didn't even think about it.

"Why not?" Sora wondered, slouching his soldiers

"Because everyone is in _love _with Kiari just because she is the baby in the family. And if I start being nice to her and liking her, I would be just like one of them," Riku slammed his back on the sofa

"Riku, not everyone is in _love _with Kiari. People like you two…" Sora looked up, past his eyelashes, to Riku.

For some reason Riku had a feeling that he knew what Sora was talking about, or _who _he was talking about. He chuckled, looking past his strange feeling, "Not anymore…"

Sora knew what he meant, "Sorry." He continued, "But anyway you don't have to like her, I'm just asking you to be nice to her. A simple 'hi' would be nice. You know?"

Riku groaned.

Sora gave this a try, "Please? _For me?_"

'_What ever you do don't look at his face!' _Riku thought but he couldn't help it he started, slowly, looking at Sora _'NO DON'T! Don't look at him! Turn away!' _Riku looked at his brunette buddy, and as he did he realized he had just jinxed himself.

Sora was looking at Riku with big puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip out, pouting. To Riku he looked funny and adorable

'_Ugh! I should've just turned away! Great! I'm falling for it' _Riku regrets for falling for Sora's devious plan.

Riku crossed his arms, "Ugh! Fine!"

Sora was jumping up and down, and grinning wide. It was like he just won a million bucks or something.

"I'll try my best!" Riku had an I'm-only-doing-this-for-you-but-I-don't-really-want-to-do-this kind of face.

"That's all I ask for!" Sora said still smiling.

Both of them paused when they heard a car door slam. Both of them stared at the doorway. They could hear the keys jingle as the person behind the door struggled to unlock the door. The door opened to reveal Sora's mom.

"Mom!" Sora exclaimed, running up to his mother to hug her.

"Oh Lollypop!" Sora's mother returned the hug.

'_Lollypop?'_ Riku repeated in his mind. He couldn't help to laugh at that.

Sora's mother heard the low laughter and quickly turned toward the sound, startled. "Uh, Sora who's this?" she asked in a soft, high pitched voice. She sounded like a little girl.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sora apologized. He came up to Riku and gave him his hand.

Riku took it and got up awkwardly.

"This is my friend Riku!" Sora smiled.

Sora's mom stood there and looked at both of them, back and forth. "Friend?" was pretty much all she could say. Few seconds later her expression brightened and ran up to Riku and gave him a big bear hug.

Riku was startled. He gasped. He then looked at Sora, hopeful in getting some explanation on why _his_ mother is hugging him. Sora was giving him a this-is-embarrassing kind of smile.

She let go of the white haired boy and steps back and apologizes, "I'm sorry, it's just…thank you."

"For what?" Riku asked

"For being my lollypops friend!" she smiled.

Riku paused when she smiled because, for a moment, she looked like Sora. He looked at them both, first at Sora's smiling mother than at the blued eyed brunette. Who had pink cheeks whenever she called him 'lollypop' in front of Riku.

"Mom! Uh…" Sora was trying to change the subject. "Uh sorry I didn't tell you before but can Riku stay over?" he blushed. Thinking about the idea of Riku staying over his house, he couldn't control his cheeks turning a different color and his stomach forming butterflies.

"Of course!" she chimed, "He can stay over all he wants."

"Thanks mom!" he gave her a quick hug, and smiled that beautiful smile that Riku loved so much.

Riku than realized something, "Sora…"

He turned his attention to Riku, "Yeah?"

"Uh, doesn't your mom get out at ten o' clock?" he pointed out

"Yeah…" he than realized, "mom it's already 10?"

She looked at her watch and nodded her head.

Sora looked at Riku for a second and said, "We're going to be in my room ok?"

"Ok lollypop. I'm going to sleep," she said while walking toward her room.

Sora took Riku's hand and dragged him along to his room, and closed his door when they entered. Sora looked at Riku, who is on his bed, and sat beside him.

"That was a bit weird wasn't it?" Sora chuckled.

"Yeah…a bit," he smiled

"Yeah sorry about that. My mom could be very out there!" he smiled.

Riku chuckled, "So why does she call you lollypop?"

He gave Riku an embarrassed smile, "Uhh I was hoping you wouldn't ask that…um…she calls me lollypop because ever since I was a kid my head was always oversized." He chuckled

Riku examined Sora head to toe. When he finally noticed what he was talking about Riku burst into laughter.

"Aw Yeah that's really great! That was really nice Riku!" Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

"Aw sorry," Riku was still laughing while he ran his fingers through Sora's hair and started ruffling it.

Sora got an idea, "You shouldn't be talking! White hair!" he ruffled Riku's hair, "you old geezer!" he laughed at his own joke.

That certainly stopped Riku from laughing. "Whatever porcupine!" he said with a smug smile.

Sora was rumbling through his mind, trying to come up with something but Riku was so perfect there was nothing to insult about him.

Sora groaned.

"HA! You got nothing!" he smiled triumphantly

Sora pouted. That was his second time doing that!

Riku chuckled then smiled. "Aw you're so cute!" he chuckled and pushed in Sora's hanging bottom lip.

"Now its 0 to 2!" Sora whined.

Riku grinned.

Sora looked up at Riku and smiled.

"Sora?" Riku was serious now

"Yeah?" he looked right into Riku's eyes.

"Why was your mother so happy that I was here?"

"Oh that…" he sighed, "its well because I've never in my life made a friend and it didn't help that we kept moving and moving to different places before I had a chance to talk to any of my classmates. You're the first friend I've ever made in my entire life…Riku."

Riku had an instant thought then wished he had never thought of it. "Does that mean…one day you're going to leave me?"

"I don't know…I hope not,"Sora slowly said. He knew that his mom told him that this was there official place to live, but you can't be too sure of that.

"Yeah me too. But if you do, eventually…" he couldn't say it, "leave… don't forget to tell me ahead of time. Ok? Don't run off without saying goodbye."

Riku could feel the tears coming up but he tried his hardest not to let them appear.

"I promise." They pinky swear on it. "And if I don't?" Sora was back to joking again.

"Then you're going to face serious consequences!" Riku smiled.

Both of them chuckled. "Alright," Sora said.

* * *

**Note:** I am soooo super duper sorry!!! It has been the busiest months ever!! Like you wouldn't believe! I have homework, then rehearsals, school! Anything you can think of! But anyway I'm sorry and I'll make sure if anything like this happens again I will make sure to notify you guys! Well hopefully I don't do that again lol but hey! Winter break is almost here! So I can really get more chapters up! Promise! Cross my heart and hope to live! XP but you know not everyday! I have a life too you know… lol what am I saying I don't have a life at all! Look at what I spend my time on! The computer and video games! HA that's a life! XD lol lol tell me what yall think of my story/ chapter!


End file.
